


黑箱摸物/A Game of Exploring

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Dante要求玩一个游戏，Vergil终于同意了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3DV，Sub!Dante/Dom!Vergil，即插入方和DS方是反过来的。不是本格BDSM，只是常用情趣。没有comfort的hurt。时间线紧接三代漫画。

 

****Temen-Ni-Gru重现前十四个月** **

 

 

“让我们来玩个游戏，Vergil！”Dante喊道。

 

他出声的时候正躺在地上，被倒下的门柱压在腹部。门柱由花岗岩制成，高约三十米，一个成年男子无法环抱。排除在打斗中被削断的、四散的岩块，和残留在原位的树桩般的一小截，压在Dante身上的重量大概有六百吨。这就是为什么Vergil不用补上一刀，或者捡起满地都是的碎玻璃钉在他手腕上——那些玻璃可真漂亮，哪怕碎了也是。他已经爬不起来了。

 

尽管撕裂的腹部肌肉像断裂的梳齿，每当他调动身体时就刮擦他的痛觉神经；而扎出的肋骨如同生锈的口琴拨片，把每个音节变得刺耳又骇人。但只要他的声带还能工作，他就要说话。“这是我们第几次见面？第二次？第三次？你不觉得这很巧吗，Vergil，每次我以为我会被邀请到一个热——闹的派对里，等着我的都是你。”他停下来，目光依次掠过散落着玻璃、石块、血迹的地面，高耸的、由米开朗基罗画上壁画的天顶，以及把他的胸腔和盆骨完全分离的石柱。他数着自己的呼吸，五次之后才蓄积说完下一句话的力量。“这难道不是缘分吗？把你，和我带到同样的地方。别那么心急地要走，Vergil，派对、还、没有结束。”

 

Vergil正在离开，他的鞋跟踏出的声音正有节奏地远离：哒、哒、哒。空旷教堂中的每一块废墟都把这声音抓住，撕开，再散射出来，像是交响乐团为他伴奏。他的大衣扬起风，风又扰动灰尘，灰尘则扭动着屁股扑到Dante脸上。

 

这就是Vergil每次留给他的：背影、脚步、风衣下摆、沾着血迹的鞋跟。一切与“离去”有关的东西。

 

Dante还没有恢复到能站起来的地步，所以他提高声音，曲起右臂，叛逆之刃的刀面在地面拖出使人倒吸凉气的噪音。“停下，Vergil！”他努力抬起手臂，惯用的魔剑重得像是教堂的地面由磁石而非大理石铺就，“听别人说话会杀了你吗，嗯？还是说你其实是小美人鱼，急着跳进海里去按摩你在刀刃上跳了一天舞的双脚？”

 

他并不指望Vergil因为被打动而止步，有时候你只用一眼就知道一个人是否还残有同理心。激怒他也许更靠谱。说话时，Dante仍然在和他的剑战斗，也许他搞错了战斗对象，但现在这状况下，所有东西都是敌人。

 

而Vergil真的停下了。深蓝色的长靴前迈到一半，顿住，靴跟踩回地面，旋转，把这个带血的脚印碾成和其它脚印大相径庭的形状。

 

“你从不知道什么时候闭嘴，是吗？”长靴的主人说。

 

这声音对Dante来说有些陌生，或许是因为他们没有一起度过变声期，或许是他连小时候的相处都不记得了。这无关紧要。他捕捉Vergil的声音，把音色、音调、停顿的方式与发“s”时的习惯印进脑子里。

 

“所以你想要我别说话？”Dante笑起来，一部分原因是他头一次让Vergil停步，无论手段优雅或狼狈；另一部分原因是他终于赢下了战斗，赢过他自己的剑与手臂。他猛地扬起叛逆，剑尖滑过石柱，磅礴的魔力将他身上那截花岗岩炸成手掌大小的残渣。在尘土飞扬中，他拄着剑站起来，肚腹飞速愈合。“那也许是你此生最大的挑战了。仅次于杀死我。”

 

Vergil沉静地看着他，左手握着阎魔刀，右手垂在身侧。“你想让我选择后者？”他以轻蔑的口吻问。

 

Dante盯着他的手，判断自己是否能躲过阎魔刀的刀气，或干脆在Vergil拔刀前逼近他。来自兄长的回应打断了他的思考。这个问句宽厚到令人大跌眼镜的地步，既然Vergil嘲笑这个选项，他就不会选择它。

 

“不。”Dante说，“我希望你放弃这些选项，两个都是，然后考虑最开始那个。让我们来玩个游戏。”

 

“毫无意义，而且毫无价值。”Vergil回答。

 

他冰冷的目光扫过Dante的全身，后者感觉自己被高温射线从头灼烧到脚。年轻的恶魔猎人听见皮肉被烧焦的滋滋声，他握紧他的剑，只用半秒就完成了蓄力与前冲。“一个叫做‘争夺胜利’的游戏！”他大喊着，剑柄上的骷髅熊熊燃烧，剑锋劈向他同胞兄弟的面门。

 

然后阎魔刀出鞘。一股钻心的剧痛从Dante的手腕上传来，他丧失了整只右手的控制权，叛逆脱手而出，旋转着插进几十米外的长椅中。他没时间去看伤口，只是以最快的速度拔出黑檀木。在Vergil挑断他的左手筋络前，他开了四枪，三枪直指眉心，最后一枪因为疼痛失去准头。接着他被一脚踹在小腹——刚刚愈合、还有血水在里头晃荡的部位——向叛逆的反方向跌飞出去，摔在一块横倒的墙体上。三颗子弹被还回来，依次钉在他耳边，第四颗擦过它的目标，削下一缕银发。

 

一大口血从Dante嘴里吐出来，像一只装满液体的袋子被人拦腰踩了一脚。Vergil要走了，他想。火焰仍然在他体内跃动，恶魔血统工作得是那么努力，以至于在他脑子里发出水被煮开的咕噜声。在各个器官的噪音之外，他听见Vergil的脚步声——他的哥哥在靠近，而非远离。

 

Dante艰难地、一厘米一厘米地转过头去看Vergil。蓝衣半魔蹲下来，Dante转动眼珠，把目光从长裤的褶皱挪到那双蓝色瞳孔上。他们对视了十秒，或者更久，期间Dante都没有说话。他的喉咙被血灌满了。Vergil一定是故意的，他在证明他能让他闭嘴。

 

为什么Vergil还蹲在那儿看着他？Dante想。他知道自己很帅，一如既往，可Vergil不是三千米外桃屋酒吧里会被他的腹肌与大剑吸引的兔女郎。他还记得上次相遇时Vergil的开场白：“为什么第三封印打开了？”他的兄长不屑于隐瞒，他无畏地宣称自己要重建Temen-Ni-Gru，并一一列举步骤与手段，仿佛一个竞选州长的议员大肆为他的选民画饼，镰刀怪们嗷嗷叫着把自己塞进选票箱里。这一次Dante仍旧来晚了一步，他赶到时，第四个封印已经被打开了，他听见恶魔重复着“色欲”*的姓名逃走，然后他和Vergil开打，最后躺在花岗岩柱下。他不知道Vergil为什么没有像之前那样匆忙赶往下一处封印，但有一点是确定的：Vergil终归要离开。

 

他仍然没有恢复语言能力，这个姿势让血液无法顺畅地从口中流出来。他看向地上那些玻璃残骸，盘算着划开喉咙是否更有帮助。然后他开始走神，因为散落的彩绘玻璃在夕阳下美得像天使的残骸，谁能想到教堂里封印着的是个至少两千岁的恶魔呢？他试着在脑海里把它们重组成《圣母玛利亚和圣子》的画像。真是可惜，哪怕碎成一块一块的，她仍然是个那么好看的女人。

 

Dante意识到自己的目光一定在碎玻璃上停留得太久了，因为Vergil顺着他的眼神看过去，露出一个嘲弄的笑，并将手伸向最近的那片。一片绿色的。

 

情急之下，他咽下去一些血，发出嘶哑的声音，“我要有翅膀的那片。”

 

Vergil挤出一个近似嗤笑的音节，他收回手，掸掸灰尘，站起来，眼中流露出一丝不能亲手割开Dante咽喉的惋惜。在他转身的瞬间，Dante弹起来，枪管和刀鞘相击，Vergil被这一下打得扬了扬手。

 

“来啊，来玩这个游戏。”伴随着枪声，Dante要求道，“谁能得到胜利？”

 

五分钟后他躺在另一块石头里，Vergil理了理头发，转身离开。

 

他是个谜，Dante想。尽管他们是孪生兄弟，他却对现在的Vergil一无所知。恶魔猎人无法拒绝谜语就像无法拒绝委托，后者喂饱他的肚子，前者填满他的脑子。他在石块里挣扎，断裂的胫骨扎穿皮肉，疼得他发出一串喉骨摩擦般的嘶吼。

 

“我没有被打败——”他对那个背影喊道。

 

 

 

 

 

在事务所门口看见那个穿着蓝色风衣的身影时，Dante停下了脚步。他站在斜对面的报社前看着他的哥哥，刚刚愈合的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。

 

“我都不知道第五个封印在我的事务所。”他说，提高声音，引得摊主将杂志往下倒了倒，从纸张的上沿看他。

 

“它真破旧。”Vergil无视了他的问题。他仰着头看着事务所大门的门框，那里的墙面全都剥裂了，几根电线从墙体中伸出，线头因为曝晒成了黑色。更上头一些的油漆还紧紧扒在原位，从十米开外的垃圾堆积处刮来的风把它们熏成黄色。

 

“是的……这就是为什么我工作得这么努力。”Dante一边回答，一边慢吞吞地走向Vergil。这条街很少有行人经过，他可以尽情在马路上磨蹭。报社老板已经完全忘了手上的杂志，全神贯注地盯着他们看。“让我们猜猜里面是什么？”他说着，站到Vergil身边，“傲慢？贪婪？暴食？哦，这告诉我们多看点书不是坏事儿，否则给孩子起名时只能翻《神曲》*。嘿，如果有第八个，你会怎么称呼它？要不然——”

 

“——你很吵。”Vergil用冰冷的声音打断他的句子，像是把阎魔刀插进他的喉咙，“吵闹、叛逆、愚蠢且弱小。而你幸存了。”

 

“我知道了，是‘嫉妒’。”Dante试着让自己听起来不以为意，但他发出每一个音节时都在努力推动穿过脖颈的刀刃。他踹开门，一边用食指转着钥匙，一边大摇大摆往里走。Vergil站在门口，看着他跳进椅子，蹬一下桌脚，旋转两圈后将沾满泥块的鞋搭在办公桌上。

 

“欢迎光临——”恶魔猎人大喊，将钥匙扔起又接住，“老哥。”

 

路灯在这一刻忽然点亮了，白色的光点从街道尽头一对对接近这个破败的事务所。Vergil身后那盏为他投下影子，而那影子拖长到Dante面前。

 

恶魔的影子*。

 

Vergil在原地站了一会儿，似乎在评估这座建筑的价值，或单纯欣赏自己的倒影。然后他走进来，大门在他身后合上，挡住街对面窥伺的眼神。在他迈步时，事务所里所有东西都看向他——书桌、电话、吊扇、壁灯、台球桌和盛着披萨的纸盒。它们盯着Vergil，牙齿格格打战。

 

Dante是唯一一个没有看他的人，他盯着那串钥匙，把它抛上抛下。他并非没幻想过和兄长的重逢，希望的破灭需要一段漫长而不可知的时间。在他预计的会面里，他是更尴尬也更愧疚的那个——同样，这两份感情也是随着时间推移而发酵的。他经历了很多事：新名字、新生活，各种各样的工作，形形色色的人，这代表旧名字与旧生活不可避免地被挤走。如果Vergil和他谈论小时候的事，他该怎么办？僵硬地抓抓后脑勺承认自己忘了？还是猛拍大腿，做出恍然大悟的表情以掩饰心虚？

 

现实是，他不需要做出选择，因为他哥显然也不记得那些。他简直要大笑了，为自己能逃避虚伪的叙旧环节。

 

当Vergil站到桌前时，Dante最后一次抓住他的钥匙，没再抛起。然后他转过头，亮出招牌笑容，“我想这里没有你要找的封印，而你也不会好心到关心你弟弟的生活环境。我能否认为你大驾光临，是来继续游戏的？”

 

“我以为我已经赢了。”Vergil回答，“而你只是不承认失败。”

 

“不，Vergil，不。”Dante把钥匙拍在桌上，站起来。他们都很高，能轻易越过桌子向对方施加压力，“真正的胜利不是断肢，不是割喉，是控制，完全的控制。你懂我的意思，你是个控制狂，你想要每根头发丝都听命于你。我知道你不甘心这种浅薄的胜利；我也一样。”

 

他一边说，一边盯着Vergil瞧，他的话语像飞镖，一点点扎碎那双蓝眼睛外覆盖的冰层。当Vergil为最后一句露出浅笑时，Dante也笑了起来。他知道他们在为不同的事自得，恶魔向往胜利，恶魔猎人则意在捕捉。他不是擅长陷阱的那类，但恶魔又对陷阱知道多少呢？

 

“你在挑衅我。”Vergil说，他的声音也提高了，“我有时间，Dante，刚好有一些时间，能让你知道鲁莽的代价是什么。”

 

Dante抬起手，想揪住Vergil的衣领，但后者抢先扼住他的咽喉，并以残忍的力道收紧手指。恶魔猎人挣扎着拔枪，子弹穿过Vergil的小臂，在墙上留下一个弹孔。年长的半魔松开手，他们同时退了一步。

 

“你对‘如何控制一个人’一无所知，”Dante说，并发现自己在窒息的痛苦中勃起了，这个事实助长了他的兴奋，使他听起来更狂妄，“游戏需要规则，我的恶魔哥哥，你表现得像第一次踏入人类社会。”

 

Vergil单手撑上桌面，翻过桌子，将Dante撞在墙上，用小臂卡住他的脖颈。所有倚着墙的家具都剧烈抖动了一下。“用‘踏回’也许更准确些。”他以教训孩童的语气说。

 

他们贴得是那么近，以至于Dante能清晰地看见兄长手臂上被魔力灼烧的焦黑伤口是如何自愈，而他的阴茎又如何顶上兄长的大腿。Vergil很快也注意到了，他勾起唇角，再一次，像是他弟弟并非在勃起，而是在失禁。

 

“操你。”Dante说，愤怒与欲望席卷而上，“操你，Vergil。”

 

他在不到一秒里幻想出接下来会发生的事：他插入Vergil，或者，可能性更大的，Vergil插入他。这性幻想让他硬得头昏脑涨。

 

“我会操你。”Vergil说，不再以那副天杀的冷静口吻，而是带着势在必得的征服欲，似乎把“操Dante”也归纳进“重建Temen-Ni-Gru”的前置条件里。

 

Dante在兄长有力的小臂肌肉下喘气，同时握起右拳，狠狠捣向Vergil的腹部。他一定击中了某个柔软的脏器，也许是胃袋，Vergil立刻放松钳制，后退几步，撑在桌子上。

 

“你是被操的那个。”Dante对暴怒边缘的半魔说。他之前确实为“被Vergil操”这件事而兴奋，但他现在改主意了。如果他要赢这场游戏，就得从忤逆Vergil开始。他想做什么无所谓，让Vergil做他不想做的才更重要。

 

“你在找死。”Vergil说。他站直身体，右手横过去，搭在阎魔刀的刀柄上。

 

“这是公平的，Vergil，这是规则。”Dante说。他克制自己不要看那把刀，而是盯着Vergil的双眼，像牧民用眼神恐吓野狼，“我已经接受了我不想选的那个角色——被控制的人。你也得做出让步。”

 

Vergil会如何回应？Dante情不自禁地猜测。有的人像乐器，钢琴之类的，你按下一个键，就有一个音。一个键不会对应两个音，同样，不同琴键的声音也不同。有的人是坐标系上离散的点，他们很难预测，也许还变化多端，与他们相处有些困扰，但也有源源不断的新意。

 

有的人是箱子，黑的，只有一个孔在最上头。你把所有东西扔进去，它都不会回应你。你只能伸手，伸手去搅动深渊。

 

而最终Vergil让他伸手了。也许从他莫名出现在事务所前开始，他们就注定要玩这个游戏。

 

“好。”他说，右手重新垂下去，“我会打败你，以你想要的方式。”

 

 

 

 

 

 TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ========

注1：漫画设定中，维吉尔为了重建特米尼格，需要打开七个封印，它们的名字刚好对应七宗罪。阿卡姆一开始只找到了四个，第一个为“傲慢”，第三个为“怠惰”，第二第四不明，这里把第四个设定为“色欲”（漫画咕咕咕了我能怎么办）。

 

注2：“七宗罪”在《神曲》中有出现。

 

注3：《鬼泣1》与《鬼泣3》漫画版中都有提及，人形恶魔脚下的影子会呈现恶魔的样子。


	2. Chapter 2

 

阎魔刀和叛逆都被摆到一边，他们用赤手空拳的搏斗拉开了游戏的序幕。被按在椅子上时，Dante脸上挨了两拳，第二拳正中面门。尽管半魔鼻梁骨的坚硬程度和指骨不相上下，鼻血仍然不受控制地流出。Vergil付出的代价是太阳穴上一个乌黑发紫的淤痕，他精心打理的发型也因此有些散乱。

 

“别做无谓的努力。”在拳脚相交中获胜的那个说。

 

另一位争斗者显然不愿承认自己的失败，他想跳起来再挥一拳，但Vergil提前抓住他的肩膀阻止他起身，力道大得让座椅下的轮子发出开裂的声响。

 

“等等！”Dante一边揪着兄长的头发，一边侧头看身下吱呀作响的椅子，“它是新的！——规则，规则，Vergil！从不毁坏物品开始！”

 

他们同时松开手，Dante扑下去检查他上周才从商场订购的办公椅。关于Alice的委托*报酬可观，但他不能总指望委托人是搞不清纸币面值意义的恶魔。Vergil抱起双臂，看着他像一只鼹鼠从椅子下钻出来。

 

“一分钱一分货，感谢老天，它还能工作。下次你想搞破坏，请别对我的私人财产下手。”Dante抱怨着，坐回椅子上，转过去朝Vergil勾手指，“再来，Vergil。”

 

有了新规则的限制，重开的战斗就变得有些像调情。他们十指相扣，像小学生那样比拼腕力。Dante注视着Vergil，后者的头发在之前的搏斗里散开了一部分，而Dante第一次意识到对方和自己长得一模一样，然后一个声音在他脑海里说：蠢货，你在想什么？你们是双胞胎！

 

我们是兄弟，他后知后觉地想，而我们殴打对方——从第一次重逢到现在，接下来我们要做爱了。

 

在他走神时，Vergil毫不留情地拧脱了他的手腕，并在他的奋力反抗下将他的双臂按在椅背上。椅子脆弱的钢制支架显然给Vergil造成了不小的困扰，他皱起眉，一边压制Dante，一边以及其不耐的神情四处打量。最后他的目光落在Dante胸口的皮带上。

 

终于，争斗以Dante双臂被捆在身后作结。这根东西显然经不起任何挣扎，所以Dante只能乖乖坐在椅子上，仰头看着面前的兄长。

 

“我不是崇尚暴力者。”Vergil以对胜利不屑一顾的口吻说，并整理着自己凌乱的大衣。

 

“不是崇尚暴力者？”Dante反问。他下意识舔那些流到他嘴唇上的血，想像电影里演的那样吐出一颗牙齿来施以控诉，但它们牢靠得超乎想象，所以他只能咧开嘴，向Vergil展示门牙上的血迹。

 

Vergil有点被逗乐了，他小小地扬起唇角，把领巾也规整地塞进马甲里，像一个装模作样的食客，在享用心仪的菜品前先花半个小时布置餐桌。然后他微微俯身，伸出一只手。Dante屏住呼吸，不确定自己将要得到一拳还是一次爱抚。

 

但无论Vergil要给予他什么，它都没有到来，因为他的兄长突然直起身，露出略显嫌恶的表情，开始脱手套。

 

操，那是我的血。Dante想。他的头一个反应是讽刺Vergil不合时宜出现的洁癖——他还没忘记为恶魔解开封印时，Vergil是如何神清气爽地在血水里踩来踩去。不过他的注意力马上就被后者的动作吸引了。他们戴着相似的露指手套，但他哥脱下它时性感得无可救药。Vergil仍旧挂着那副嫌弃的神情，将一根手指上的皮革拉松半公分，然后是下一根，并避开被Dante的鼻血弄脏的部分。最后他扯下手套，优雅，且不疾不徐，依次展示手腕、手背与指关节的弧度。

 

Dante喘着气看完这场表演。他完全硬了，彻底的，无可救药的。如果Vergil不在魔界工作了，他一定要推荐他去桃屋跳脱衣舞；他一定手到擒来。

 

Vergil随意朝他鼓胀的裆部瞥了一眼，转而将目光投到桌子上。披萨盒里的油因为两人任性的打斗而洒得满桌都是，唯一干净的地方在对角线的桌角。Vergil倾身过去，放置他的手套，鬓角的银发贴上Dante的脸颊。

 

这距离是如此暧昧，以至于Dante觉得不来个吻简直辜负命运的指引。他向Vergil的嘴唇凑过去，双手被绑在身后，身体前倾，像陆生动物努力触碰头顶的树枝。Vergil察觉到这个吻，躲开了它。Dante对他怒目而视。

 

“别躲，”Dante恶声恶气地说，“你对这个一无所知——我是说，调情、BDSM，或者各种这类的。听我的，跟着我做，别拒绝指导好吗？你这个小处女。”

 

“我不是。”Vergil立刻冷下脸，咬牙切齿地说。他揪住Dante的额发，迫使后者露出吃痛的神情。

 

“好，好，”Dante敷衍且不无得意地说，“不管你想要怎样的称呼，承认自己是个新手吧。”他舔着嘴唇，掩饰自己也半懂不懂的心虚，同时再次尝到些血腥味，“现在，亲我。”

 

Vergil仍旧拽着他的头发，Dante捕捉到一丝恍惚从那双总是略显冷漠的眼睛里闪过。几秒后，Vergil松开手，皱起眉思考Dante的话，像是之前他都在魂游天外。

 

接着他得出结论。“说‘请’。”他说。

 

Dante仰着头看他。“不。”他拒绝道。为什么他要拒绝？他不常说这个词，但也不讨厌它。它为他赢得酒吧女郎的笑容，也为他从难缠的雇主兜里掏走支票。但这不该是他和Vergil之间的关系。他从来都不享受、也不准备当一个称职的sub，通过讨主人欢心来换取奖赏；他是要赢这个游戏的人，而Vergil终有一天会承认他已经完全的、彻底的被他弟弟吸引并无法自拔。“不。”所以Dante又说了一次。

 

Vergil的反应也在他意料之中。“那就亲你的枪去吧。”他哥哥说。Vergil显然很不爽，但Dante不确定这单纯只是因为被挑战，或是他也期待着这个吻，但这期待因为他自己可笑的骄傲而落空。

 

气氛真正从争斗变为性爱是在Vergil把手放到Dante裆部之后。那条可怜的裤子几乎快被勃起的阴茎顶破了。感受到兄弟的手指的瞬间，Dante向上顶了顶胯，像一条鱼突然在砧板上弹动。Vergil既没有撤开手，也没有继续解拉链，他顺着Dante的裤腰向上打量，目光冰冷而坚硬，带着更多的审视意味而非欣赏。Dante觉得这目光像阎魔刀的刀柄抵着他的身体滑动，从肚脐到小腹，再到沾着汗水的胸口与锁骨。他准备好了一个凶恶的神情来应对接下来的四目相对，但Vergil垂下眼，利落地脱下了他的外裤。

 

这本该有些尴尬，可Dante只感觉一股热意从下体冲上脑门，尽管他的阴茎还在内裤里呆着。“我要操你。”他说，声音沙哑，并紧紧盯着兄长的腿间，确信自己的视线也有足够的威力让Vergil也心神不宁。

 

一个略显犹豫的神情出现在Vergil脸上，这太不常见了，让Dante开始得意忘形。“让我操你。”这次他用了祈使句，每一个单词都透露出讨打的信息。

 

毫无疑问，Vergil讨厌这个。“说‘请’。”他再次下达指令。

 

他们对视，Vergil直起身，Dante终于从裆部的鼓起确认他哥和他一样性致勃勃。这时再没有嘴硬的道理了，Dante想。Vergil只是需要一个台阶，也许他们都需要。但Dante不想做放置这个台阶的人，这代表着另一方能像统治者那样趾高气扬地走下来。

 

在他权衡时，Vergil率先做出了决定。他扯下Dante的内裤，让那根坚硬的阴茎弹出来。“我会——”他的口型停留在“操”的前半段，然后想起自己曾答应过的“游戏方式”。一秒后，他烦躁地把头发拨上去，“——使用你。”

 

两个人的呼吸都因为这个词躁动起来，他们终于在试玩中摸到“控制”这个玩法的门槛。这足够让Dante满意了，他品尝到一些胜利的甜头，尽管Vergil的用词仍然不太客气。这下他们可以一起走下台阶。“请。”他说，语调浮夸，带着假惺惺的顺从。

 

Vergil的眉头也稍稍松开了。“在那之前，我要亲你。”他宣布道，伸出左手——还戴着手套的那只——捏住Dante的下巴。Dante装模作样地扮演了一会儿意志坚定的俘虏，很快就放松了力道，微微张开嘴。

 

手指比嘴唇来得更早。Vergil的右手大拇指贴上他的嘴唇，轻轻摩挲了几下。Dante听见沉闷的摩擦声。“血。”Vergil简明扼要地说，把手上浅红色的液体抹在Dante的风衣上。亲吻紧随其后，来得猝不及防。Dante感觉到兄长干燥、薄削乃至锋利的嘴唇贴上他的，像一颗温柔的炸弹，或一把危险的羽毛。他们的嘴唇小幅蹭动、互相挤压，而他只是愣着，因为突如其来的冲击和乍然放大的Vergil的面孔。他的哥哥为了避免鼻梁相撞而微微偏着头，眨眼的频率比平时略快；银白色的睫毛因此不断刷过Dante的眼皮，让他不敢动弹。

 

在Dante反应过来并伸出舌头舔Vergil的嘴巴之前，后者站了回去。Dante又愣了一会儿。操，所以他哥哥根本不知道怎么接吻，真正的，用上舌头的那种。他有些不满足，当然的，但更多是激动。瞧，一个把柄！他会在最恰当的时候用这个狠狠嘲笑Vergil。

 

而Vergil已经开始执行“使用”的流程。他脱下风衣，弯腰解开靴扣，一件件脱下衣物并搭在台球桌上。他的动作干脆麻利，同时保有高效与条理，让Dante想到他使用阎魔刀的方式。而他自己呢？裤子挂在脚踝上，老二愚蠢地暴露在空气中。

 

接着Vergil走回来，上半身穿着无袖马甲，脚上还踩着袜子。Dante用目光视奸他，后者则严肃地打量那根阴茎。直觉让Dante察觉到危险。

 

“不！”他在Vergil走近时喊，“扩张，扩张！别直接坐上来！”

 

Vergil走到他身前俯视他，挑起一边眉毛。Dante抢在他之前开口，“别想让我说‘请’，不会有第二次。”他之前练习的凶恶表情在这时派上用场，“这个提醒是出于好心，Vergil，我们都可能受伤。但如果你要固执己见，请便，看谁先疼到软。”

 

打心底里，Dante说这番话是为了说服Vergil，不过效果好像恰恰相反。“那就看看。”Vergil沉下脸，点点头，仿佛Dante抛出的不是一席话而是一只白手套。然后他爬上椅子，让这个昂贵的家具剧烈地前后摇动。

 

Dante不确定自己能否撑过去，毕竟他的老二感受系统良好，而Vergil看起来像是做过什么切除痛觉神经的手术。他飞快往外倾倒短句以壮胆，“如果这把椅子坏了，我会叫你赔偿，一定。还有你的马甲，下次脱了它，相比皮革，我更想咬你。”

 

Vergil的耐心被这些话和摇摇晃晃的椅子同时消磨着。他一只手撑着桌子，一只手箍住Dante阴茎的根部，让勃起到极致的龟头顶上自己的穴口。尽管他的阴茎也硬着，但那里完全没有打开的迹象。

 

“你这个衣冠禽兽。”Dante接着说，就好像在他四肢被绑时，所有魔力都供给舌头，“无法维持酷哥的表象了？你也是个对兄弟勃起的——”

 

Vergil坐下去的动作打断了他的演讲，他们同时发出一声不常在性爱中出现的痛呼，Dante那声尤为响亮，几乎让吊扇都晃动了一点。“你这操蛋的处男！”他大喊，在椅子和兄长之间挣动，发出咣咣的声响，“你居心叵测！你这个混蛋！”

 

“闭嘴！”Vergil的音量也提高了，他的表情昭示出他经受的疼痛不比Dante小，“闭上你天杀的、愚蠢的嘴巴，服从就好！”他用更大的力量把Dante的阴茎纳入体内，后者疼得快要拽断那根皮带。

 

很快，他们都听见肌肉组织被撕裂的声音。半魔的阴茎硬度惊人，但疼痛仍然让它微微软下来。Dante在折磨中咬紧牙关，盯着他哥哥看；Vergil也不断发出吃痛的喉音，一滴汗珠从他的额角滑落，滴到Dante腿上。Dante发现自己立刻又可悲地勃起了。

 

龟头完全进入后，Vergil维持着这个姿势休息了一会儿。最艰难的步骤已经完成了，疼痛开始减缓，半魔的身体也很快自愈起来。

 

一时间，游戏、输赢、赌约和规则都溜出了Dante的脑子。他喘着气，贴着兄长的颈侧。“你好紧。”他喃喃地说，浑然不觉自己的表现也和处男相差无几。

 

经历完一系列的洗礼——愤怒、痛苦之类的——Vergil的神情比一开始生动了许多。他侧过头，平稳地喘息着，像是在判断这是称赞还是嘲讽；然后他接着往下坐，靠近耳朵的发丝因为冷汗而紧贴皮肤。

 

轻微的血腥味在事务所里弥漫开来，因为粗暴“扩张”而流出的血液有一些也落到Dante身上。他们在鲜血的助兴下继续这场交合，而Dante能做的只有在温热的肠道一点点包裹他时不住抽气。

 

进到某个深度时，Vergil颤抖了一下，后穴绞紧了些，原本放在Dante大腿上的手也加大了力道，快要把他掐出指痕。Dante捕捉到这个，并重新燃起对半魔血统的自豪——以他的粗硬程度来说来说，仅靠插入就能刺激到另一方的敏感点。

 

这个略显窘迫的停顿并没有持续很久，Vergil调整了一下有些凌乱的呼吸，将头侧向一边，紧紧皱着眉，下垂的眼睫把瞳孔的亮光切成栅格。新的阻碍出现在他试图吞入阴茎的最后一截时——这长度显然对新手不太友好。

 

Dante发出粗重的喘息声，在姿势受限的情况下尽力向上顶胯。这是Vergil始料未及的，他成功把最后一段阴茎也捅进他哥哥身体里，带起肉体碰撞的沉闷声响。

 

Vergil又抖了一下，他把双唇张开一瞬，又咬住，指甲陷进Dante大腿的肌肉里，让后者也不自觉绷紧身体。一段时间后，他适应了这个尺寸，缓缓把重量放在Dante身上，然后睁开眼，表情渐趋冷静。

 

“这是你应得的。”他说。

 

Dante还没傻到觉得这句话指的是“进入我的直肠末端”，但他同样也没预料到那个东西——一把剑，蓝色的，凭空出现，然后钉进他的身体里。

 

他发出一声压抑的惨叫，差点从椅子上翻下去。剑身没入他肩胛与胸部的交界处，血从创口中艰难地涌出一点就被冻住。在它被拔出前，半魔的天赋都没法工作。

 

“这是——什么？”Dante抽着气问。

 

“幻影剑。”Vergil一边骑他一边说。现在Dante没胆子也没体力恶作剧了，就连一直爆炸般的射精冲动都消停了些。不可否认的是，他的性器正在经历少有的服务，因为他哥哥的动作快速而有力，肠道也因为性欲而变得湿润、柔软；但幻影剑造成的疼痛同样鲜明。这相反的感觉像两只手，意图把他拦腰撕开。

 

幸好他习惯了受伤，插着幻影剑和插着恶魔指甲有点儿区别，但本质差不多。逐渐忽视伤口后，Dante得以享受这场性爱，并在Vergil起伏身体时紧盯着他，以找到他哥哥也沉溺其中的细微证据。

 

这不太好找，也许最有力的那个是在他们之间蹭动的Vergil的阴茎。这也不赖，他一边感受阴茎被吞吐的快感一边想，我喜欢挑战。

 

高潮到来时，Dante并没有控制自己的射精欲望，更没有出声提醒，甚至刻意在Vergil坐到最深时射出来，尽情把精液灌进兄长的肠道。他爽快地发出叹息，想象着Vergil清理自己的画面。那个深度是手指或工具都无法触及的，只有灌肠才能把它们弄出来。

 

Vergil有些——非要形容的话——震惊，他站回地上，一些液体从他的股缝滑落。

 

Dante露出得逞的笑容，但这笑容稍纵即逝。插在他身上的幻影剑被冷酷转动，剑刃划过锁骨，发出可怕的刮擦声。鲜血争先恐后地涌出来，Dante痛得弓起身，它们便全数滴到他的裤子上。

 

就着这个姿势，Vergil抓着他的头发，把阴茎塞进他嘴里。“如果你咬我，我就把它切了。”他说。

 

Dante张开嘴，尽可能大的，为了保住自己的老二。他从没有给男人口交的经验。Vergil的尺寸和他不相上下，他不可避免地担心这根阴茎会刺穿他，然而从后脑勺钻出来。Vergil显然也不擅长这个，他在兄弟的嘴巴里胡乱戳刺，偶尔顶到喉咙口，让后者因为窒息而满脸通红。

 

唯一的好消息是Vergil射得很快，这说明刚刚的性爱还算双赢。他报复性地射到 Dante的喉管里，然后示威般慢慢退出来，看着生理性的泪水顺着后者的脸颊往下流。完全退出后，Dante甚至顾不上插在身上的幻影剑，只是弯着腰呛咳个不停。

 

“你没做到你说的——当个‘被控制者’。”Vergil说，从桌上拿起一张纸——随披萨附赠的——简单地擦了擦股间，“而我，会教你怎么当。”

 

幻影剑散去了。Dante花了好一会儿才止住咳嗽，泪水和精液混杂着挂在嘴角。他急促地喘着气，精疲力竭地倒回椅子上，听见上楼梯的脚步声。

 

“热水另收钱！”他将椅子往后靠，仰起头大喊。

 

回应他的是浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声。Dante看着天花板，迷茫地想事情怎么发展成了这样。他为什么要和Vergil玩这个游戏，甚至不惜当sub？有一部分原因是他想让Vergil停止Temen-Ni-Gru的重建工作，不过他从来也没信过这个。一座塔，那又如何呢？他可是恶魔猎人！不管Vergil放出什么恶魔，他都能消灭它们。

 

也许他更想要的结局是拥有Vergil。不是像小时候那样——他也不太记得那几年了——而是像一滴水与另一滴水，它们互相靠近，谨慎的、缓慢的。只要它们在行进，它们总会到达一个界限，然后融为一体。

 

“洗完澡给我松绑！”Dante又喊，并把脸上的脏东西蹭在衣领上。他听着水声，不着边际地想了很多东西，终于昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

 

 TBC

 

 

=====

 

注1：关于Alice的委托是漫画中恶魔向但丁提出的，为了试探他是否也愿意加入特米尼格重建大业。


	3. Chapter 3

 

寂静的黑暗中，一些敲击声由远及近地靠近了Dante。他像是被这声音惊醒似的，侧耳努力分辨，逐渐勾勒出鞋底踏过地面的图景。有什么人在靠近，他想。他试着将目光投向声音的源头，但他的视野像一个被固定得不太紧的摄像机，无论如何摆头，都只是在黑暗中小幅晃动。

 

脚步声开始远离。他焦急地探头，甚至开始摆动身体，然后发现自己被塞进了什么狭小的地方，几乎动弹不得。谁在外面？他在心里大喊着，是你吗，Vergil？还是……妈妈？

 

终于有一线光亮出现了。他急切地将眼睛贴上那条缝隙，向外张望。

 

那是一只恶魔离去的背影。

 

Dante从梦中惊醒，身下的椅子猛地前后摇动了一下，差点把他甩下去。他在椅子里陷着，像小孩蜷在游泳圈中，等待海浪平息。那是个梦，他想着，叹口气。每个他遇见Vergil之后的夜晚，都会梦到那一天；不同的是，之前的梦里只有无止尽的恐惧与等待，这是他第一次听到别的声音。

 

妈妈嘱咐我忘记这些，Dante甩甩头，把噩梦驱赶走。他的目光扫过熟悉的事务所，停留在自己光溜溜的大腿上。“Vergil！”他反应过来，朝着二楼大声嚷嚷，“你洗完了吗？”

 

没有人回答他，而他还被绑着。他在皮带里挣动了一下。“Vergil——”他扯着声音，没什么耐心地叫着，“别告诉我你跑了。”太好了，仍旧没有回应。他不得不自己扯坏那件捆着他的外套，站起来，跨出地上散落的衣物。一些干了的精液与血液粘在他下身的毛发上，空气中残余着性爱后的味道。

 

“你这个贱人！”他最后一次对空空如也的二楼喊，余光扫过一片狼藉的办公桌。他该死的、欠揍的哥哥在逃跑后什么都没留下，包括桌对角的手套。纸盒里最后那块披萨已经冷了，芝士凝成令人作呕的块状，油点浸透大半的包装纸。他粗暴地盖上盒子，将披萨，连同用过的纸一起扫进垃圾桶里。

 

我一点也不意外，Dante想着，从椅子上拎起外套，擦了擦手，但我会改变这个。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****Temen-Ni-Gru重现前十三月又二十八天** **

 

 

 

“所以你还活着。”Enzo*说。

 

“这实在是非常讨我欢心的一句问候语，”Dante回答，看着酒保向Enzo的杯子倒入清酒，“我以为你塞信让我来桃屋是有新委托。”

 

“新委托？”Enzo用难以置信的声音重复道，他在酒保把瓷杯放在桌上前抢过它，像干一杯德国黑啤一样将它倒进嘴里，“你该在这儿到处问问，现在人们只谈论一个恶魔——而他是冲着你去的。”

 

“我？”Dante疑惑地问。酒保的手滑过不同种类的酒杯，给他一个询问的眼神。“白开水就好。”他说。

 

“番茄汁。”Enzo在他旁边说，“我请你，就当庆祝你逃过一劫。”

 

Dante耸耸肩，在心里添加一项备忘录：家里的番茄汁几天前就喝完了，回家路上得去趟超市。“冲着我来的——是什么意思？它是不是……长得像个兔子？还打着领带？*”

 

“不，显然不，”Enzo又叫了一杯酒，这回他慢慢地啜引，“人们叫它‘用刀的恶魔’*，而他——”他的目光扫过四周的客人与酒保，压低声音，“长得和你一模一样。”

 

Dante抿起嘴唇，盯着杯子里的粉红色液体，露出一个苦恼的、纠结的表情。“呃……我大概知道你在说什么了，”他慢慢地说，把酒杯端起来，“他……他做了什么？在……这两天里？”

 

“不是这两天，是更早之前。他杀了人。”Enzo说，他的音量回复正常，“他切开他们的头，像切杨桃，连脑子都切面整齐。”

 

Dante喝了一口番茄汁，咂咂嘴。“为什么？”他问。

 

“我不知道，所有在现场的人都死了。那天在下雨，血流到最近的下水道口，其他人才顺着发现尸体。”Enzo抠着杯沿，“我活着，Dante，我是唯一看见他的脸的人。那天我烂醉如泥——别教训我，用的不是你的委托金——并以为那是你。我向他打招呼，问他怎么没去做委托。他瞟了我一眼——就靠这一眼，我确定他不是人，而是一个伪装成你的外表的恶魔——把刀钉在我耳朵旁边。”

 

“是……是。”Dante轻声说，“你怎么活下来的？”

 

Enzo有些愧疚地看了他一眼，“再来一杯番茄汁。”他提高声音，“我……我叫了你的名字。我不是故意的，Dante，他听见之后就去找你了。然后我每天都来这儿，每天，你再没出现过。昨天我鼓起勇气给你留了封信；我以为你死了。”

 

Dante一时不知该说什么，他抬起手，僵硬地拍了拍Enzo的背，甚至没感觉到自己的手指，“别……别自责，伙计，其实……不管你叫不叫我的名字，他都会来找我。我偶尔也为正义干活，你知道的，但这次有些问题……我没法说为死伤负责这种话，甚至没法为他们报仇。我们有些渊源。”

 

“你认识他，Dante？！”Enzo惊叫道，“他是谁？”

 

我的哥哥，Dante想，但他不知道如何向Enzo解释这个，甚至不确定Vergil是否还会出现。“一个恶魔。”最后他说，“人们是对的。”

 

“他还会出现吗？”Enzo问。他把空杯推远一点，明显放松下来，将手臂搁在桌沿上。

 

“不知道……”Dante说，他想了想，以堪称豪爽的动作喝掉剩下的果汁，把空杯拍在桌上，“但我向你保证，这种事不会再发生。”

 

Enzo看了他几秒，“我相信你，兄弟，我一直相信；你从没搞砸过任何委托。而人们，人们忘性很大，很快就会有新的恶魔，新的外号，和新的委托。”

 

“再来一杯——我不会感谢你，Enzo，”Dante“啧”了一声，“你是抽成最高的中间人。”

 

Enzo讪笑起来，讨好地碰了碰他的杯子，“干杯，Dante——为了唯一的中间人。”

 

接下来几个小时里，他们换到卡座中，一边喝酒一边欣赏巧笑嫣兮的兔女郎们。Dante起初还担心Enzo向他询问更多关于Vergil的消息，但后者似乎完全被他的保证说服了，只是大谈特谈桃屋里新来的陪酒女，以及城市西部那家提供特调鸡尾酒的酒吧。Dante靠在沙发上，从手边的书架上抽出几本杂志翻阅，很快在某页停住，反复观摩那个画面。

 

Enzo也凑过去。“哈，‘在皮革中重现宫廷爱情’，”他摆手，语气是熟稔后的鄙夷，像是文学学士看到小学生模仿莎士比亚，“有钱人的性玩具，妓院里的老套路。”

 

杂志跨页中，一个半裸的男人坐在靠椅上，戴着眼罩与口枷；身材姣好的女人被包裹在紧身皮衣里，偏偏又露出上臂、腋下、一截大腿和深深的乳沟。她穿着高跟鞋——12公分，保守估计——踩在男人胯间，手上拿着一根皮鞭。

 

“下一页有反过来的，”Enzo耸肩，“我们都知道皮革和女人有多搭，像龙舌兰与柠檬，但这些东西的价值够你喝一个月的酒。”

 

“你是说，”Dante翻了一页，发出惊叹声，“这些束具？”

 

“不，鞭子、绳子、夹子——还有场地，都得花钱。客人们想刺激，但又不想受伤；反过来，他们施虐时毫不留情。”Enzo摇头，脸颊上的肉提起来，把眼睛挤成一条缝，“心动了，恶魔男孩？上笔委托费应该够你尝一次鲜。”

 

中间人哈哈笑着，也抽过一本杂志，一边翻阅一边在每一个主题上花五分钟大肆评断。Dante根本懒得理他，只是翻来覆去地看这两页。Enzo的比喻在他脑海里挥之不去——龙舌兰与柠檬。他能看见Vergil穿上它们吗？仅仅触碰到这烈酒，它都要烧伤他了。但有一点Enzo说错了：他不介意受伤，一点也不，并且总会将伤口奉还。

 

当Enzo兀自把话题进行到意大利葡萄酒的十个优点时，Dante将杂志夹到腋下，站起来，无礼地结束了谈话。Enzo跟着起身。“很高兴看到你安然无恙。”他以难得的真诚语气说，通常这只出现在他批评Dante事务所的脏乱差时，“以后一切照常：委托，信封，老地方。”

 

Dante夸张地抖了一下风衣，像女孩掀起裙摆。“时刻为你服务。”他俏皮地回答。

 

Enzo朝他挥舞杂志，年轻的恶魔猎人毫不吝啬地露出笑容，将双手插进兜里，快步走出了酒吧。他直直朝商场而去，并在心中列好了购物清单。

 

 

 

 

当天傍晚，Dante带回事务所的只有一打番茄汁，和一本被卷成纸筒的色情杂志。这当然不是因为囊中羞涩，而是他忽然意识到，Vergil甚至不一定会出现。他有九成九……八成……七成——不能再少了——的把握，他哥哥会沉迷这个游戏，但，把庆功宴安排在胜利之前算不上好主意。

 

他胡思乱想着，推开事务所的大门，感受到一股冰冷又熟悉的魔力。

 

“你还挺忙。”Vergil说。他坐在Dante的椅子里，手肘撑在桌上，正在阅读什么东西。那张桌子上所有属于Dante的物品都被扒拉到一边，像是被占了巢的鸟蛋。

 

短暂的惊异后，Dante首先感到狂喜，像昏昏欲睡的垂钓者突然看见水面颤动。他努力压抑这份心情，让排在后面的那个想法插队——愤怒。

 

“那是我的位置，”他喊，把购物袋扔到沙发上，“让开。”

 

他大步向Vergil走去，后者不开心地皱起眉。“我说过，你才是不懂规则的那个。”Vergil盯着他，“让我们从第一条开始：你的所有都属于我。”

 

Dante的脚步顿了顿，像是一盆油被泼进炉灶，火焰愣了一秒，以百倍的势头重新燃烧。他冲到桌前，撑在桌面上和Vergil对视。“你他妈在说什么？”他咬着牙，“你疯了？”

 

“我可以把你愚蠢的枪塞进你愚蠢的嘴里，让你学会怎样控制喉咙，”Vergil也站起来，一只手握成拳，抵在桌上，“读它。在我那么做之前。”

 

Dante低下头，将那张浅黄色的、厚实的纸张拿起来，从第一行开始读。那些字由蓝黑色墨水书写而成，每个转弯处都力透纸背。

 

_第一条：Sub的所有都属于Dom。_

 

“你写的什么？这是什么？”Dante震惊地问，他甚至将纸翻了个面，检查上头是否有恶魔的法阵，“一个——合同？”

 

“条约。”Vergil说，“我查了资料，而不是像你一样，喝着愚蠢的饮料等着坐享其成。”

 

“你说了三次‘愚蠢’。”Dante说，“你这个该死的、该死的、该死的、该死的恶魔。”这个词让他突然想起Enzo对他描述的杨桃切片，“说到这个，你怎么能——”

 

在指控到来前，Vergil打断了他。“接着看。”他的语气近似威吓，“用你愚蠢的脑子。”

 

__第二条：Sub需要无条件服从Dom。_ _

 

__第三条：如果Sub违反以上规则，需要接受惩罚。_ _

 

“三条自我主义的宣言。”Dante在Vergil眼前把纸抖得哗哗响，“你用了三天写这狗屎玩意？”

 

“我来和你谈话，Dante，理性地。别表现得像个毛头小子。”Vergil把纸抽走，用最后的耐心说，“听着，我首先得确认我有足够的时间跟你玩这个。”

 

“多少时间？”Dante立刻向前倾身，问。他是否表现得过于热切了？但他真的为此激动不已——他向黑箱里探进了一根手指。

 

“足够打败你。”Vergil以一贯的不屑语气回答。

 

Dante把纸抢回来。“用这些不平等条约？”他问。是的，他其实对BDSM的条约一无所知，但这不妨碍他认为Vergil写的这些东西有问题。Vergil的脑子就是最有问题的。

 

下一秒，他被捏住手腕，关节错位的钻心疼痛使他发出一声嘶吼，而他立刻抬起左手击向Vergil的鼻梁。合同从他手中落下，慢悠悠地飘到桌面上；这对兄弟已经跨过桌子，扭打在一起。

 

“这说明，”半个小时后，Vergil说，“如果指望你听人说话，就得捆住你，或者打趴你。”

 

“原话奉还，”Dante鼻青脸肿地咧开嘴笑，“说得好像你之前说的是人话一样。”

 

他们并排靠在沙发上，在自愈功能工作的那一分钟里奇异地维持着和平。“Sub的部分需要你的意见，”Vergil一边说，一边在沙发坐垫上擦拭阎魔刀，像是涂抹果酱一样涂抹血迹，“安全词，比如说。”

 

作为BDSM的耳闻者，Dante听说过这个词。“你认真的？”他坐起来一些，朝Vergil挺胸，展示阎魔刀留下的穿透伤口，“看到了吗，你拼尽全力都杀不了我。我不需要安全词。”

 

Vergil瞟了他一眼，手腕抖了抖，Dante本以为自己要得到对称的一下，但他哥好像懒得再擦刀了。“随便你。”更快自愈的那个人说，“下一个问题是：有何禁忌？”他站起来，走到桌前检查那张纸，“黑暗、打雷。诸如此类。”

 

“没有，”Dante说，他也挣扎着，想用碎裂的膝盖支撑自己的脚步，就好像那不是一张纸，而是胜利的旗帜，他得以最快速度赶到那儿，“下一个问题的答案是：没有。下下一个也是。”

 

他起身时剧烈地踉跄了一下，又跌回沙发上。购物袋被震得歪倒下来，杂志先掉出，摊在脏兮兮的地板上；玻璃瓶跟在后头，像入袋的台球，骨碌碌滚得满地都是。“噢！干！”Dante扶着额头抱怨道。他放弃了站立，摸过一瓶番茄汁，一边拧瓶盖，一边翘起受伤的那条腿等它愈合。

 

Vergil举着纸看了一会儿。“所以它定下来了？”他问。

 

“没门，”Dante说，发出呼噜呼噜的喝水声，“首先，加上一条：不得毁坏物品，尤其是Dante的。”

 

“我答应过这个。”Vergil说。

 

“而你极有可能做不到。”Dante说。他想了想，丢过去一瓶番茄汁。

 

谢天谢地，Vergil没有把它当成一个炸弹什么的用阎魔刀切开。他好好地接住了瓶子，将它搁在桌上，朝Dante摆出一个“在任何方面都别想唬弄我”的表情。然后他坐回办公椅里，掏出一支笔，开始修改条约。

 

在他书写时，事务所里只有钢笔笔尖与粗糙纸面摩擦的声响，以及番茄汁的声音。仅在这几秒，一个画面闪回到Dante眼前。是否有过一段时期，Vergil像一只安静的猫，把书桌当成他的窝？而他自己才是上蹿下跳、搅得他哥哥不得安生的那个。

 

Vergil的声音打断了他的回忆：“还有意见吗？”

 

“当然。”Dante跳起来，他舒展身体，把空瓶精准地扔进墙角的废纸篓，“三分！——听我说，Vergil，我们玩BDSM的游戏，不是为了提升技巧。我们扮演dom和sub，是因为这样更公平，而不是你情我愿的妓院嫖娼。”

 

这个比喻让Vergil从喉咙里挤出一声笑。“会有人付钱嫖你吗？”他讽刺地问。

 

“是啊，我保证她们更爱我而不是你，虽然你抄袭了我的脸。”Dante走到桌对面，用指头在纸面戳刺，“所以，对我们来说，公平第一。”

 

Vergil合上笔盖，支着下巴，沉默地思考了一会儿。他们从正反两个方向同时看着那四条约定，而Dante，打心底里，不知道他到底想要怎样的“公平”。其实，他在读到那句“Sub的所有都属于Dom”时就兴奋了；这种兴奋并非来自他的下体，而是从脑子里迸发，像火石爆炸，无数火星当头淋下，烫得他嘴唇发战。然后他选择反对——或者说，顶嘴。毕竟，如果他想往黑箱里伸手，就得逼黑暗让步。

 

“公平，”片刻后，Vergil开口，“你总是坚持这个。世界上没有任何东西以‘公平’为名。尤其对弱者来说。”

 

“又来了，”Dante说，用力按那张纸，“你想打架吗？”

 

Vergil的目光移到他胸口来回晃动的吊坠上，他的神情原本还有些不耐、烦躁，以及战意什么的，但这时，它们都消失了。“你知道为什么我把它还给你了吗？*”他突然抛出一个奇怪的问题。

 

Dante跟着低头，看到那个护身符。他挺起胸膛，张开双手，假装自己迎接的是拥抱而不是鄙夷的眼神。“我知道，Vergil，你说你随时能拿到。我也随时欢迎。”他的肩膀垮下来，双手垂落，“我不在乎你为什么东西而来：老妈的吊坠、魔界之门的钥匙，或是能满足你控制欲的人。我只知道，你只能在我这儿找到它们，而我不会拱手相让。”

 

“我都快想要为你这番话鼓掌了。”Vergil用极为少见的语调说——天呐，他哥哥的讨人厌程度又加一分。“我的弟弟……”然后他的声音缓下来，就像刚刚出现在Dante面前的回忆也偷袭了他。“……可怜的Dante，”最后他给出定义与结论，“那我就奖赏你公平。”

 

多么狂妄、冷酷又自大的发言啊，Dante想。他假惺惺地说“我刚好有本参考资料”，借机转身，在背对Vergil时狠狠磨牙。可怜的Vergil、可怜的Vergil，他在心里说，仿佛说上两次“可怜的Vergil”就能抵消一次“可怜的Dante”并额外返还一次。刚刚那段发言还该有后半段——所有以“公平”为名的东西都是手段。

 

 将杂志拿到桌上后，Dante亮出一排整齐的牙齿，展现了一个虚伪又和蔼的笑。Vergil回以一个真诚的冷哼。他们讨论条约，各自按捺脾气，倒也没再打起来。最千钧一发的时刻是Vergil在翻书时，手指沾到了淌上去的番茄汁。短暂的沉默后，他把液体擦到了Dante的委托文件上。

 

新的条约很快被完成。该说，它一点也不像条约了，倒像他俩变成了墨水，在纸上打架。每条Vergil的笔迹下面，都有Dante乌七八糟写上去的“反驳”。

 

__第一条：Sub的所有都属于Dom。_ _

__只有身体。同样，Dante也不用为打伤Vergil负责。_ _

 

__第二条：Sub需要无条件服从Dom。_ _

__仅仅在做爱时！作为交换，其他时候，Vergil得满足Dante的要求，可累加（被划掉）。不可累加。_ _

 

__第三条：如果Sub违反以上规则，需要接受惩罚。_ _

__任·何·人违反任·何规则，都要受到惩罚。_ _

__

__第四条：不得毁坏物品。_ _

__尤其是Dante的。如若损坏，照价赔偿。_ _

 

“一式两份。”Dante说。

 

“你抄。”Vergil说。

 

Dante在桌角皱巴巴的文件里翻找，试着挑出一张没有沾油、没有沾血且有足够空白的纸。他失败了，并成功把自己也搞得满手番茄汁。

 

“那就保管在我这儿。”他一边在裤子上擦手一边说，“我有一个书架。”

 

Vergil瞟他一眼。“我有很多书架。”他说，“不过我不想在我的书架上看到它。”

 

Dante耸肩，拿起这张纸，叠了三次，将它变成小小的、厚厚的方格，塞进裤子荷包里。

 

“那么，”他说，“第一次从什么开始呢？我的支配者。（My Dom.）”

 

 

 

 

TBC

 

 

======

注1：Enzo是漫画中给Dante带委托的中间人。（似李，莫里森）

注2：兔子恶魔就是之前委托Dante并向他卖安利的恶魔，委托完成后Dante并没有杀死它。

注3：V哥在漫画里出场就杀了一堆试图调戏他的刀的平民。

注4：V哥曾抢到护身符，但立马就还了。


End file.
